Dirty little Secret
by JunAkihiko
Summary: At age 17, Sasuke is selfish, self-centered and knows what he wants and it isn't a wife. When a certain blonde comes into his life, Sasuke has this strange erg to make this naive guy his, even if the idiot doesn't know it himself. (SasuxNaru yaoi story)
1. Deal with the Devil

_Hello again my beautiful fans and readers! You are looking at the newest SasuxNaru fanfiction. I got emails complaining there wasn't enough "scenes" between the two in my last story; I'm sorry for that. So I started a new one and I believe my smut loving yaoi fans will enjoy. This is a yaoi __**story (malexmale)**__ and that's the only warning I'm putting; don't like, don't read, thank you. Please Enjoy! _

_Dirty little Secret _

**Deal with the Devil **

There was a silence in the house of the Uchiha's; Sasuke sat at the end of the table, looking up to see dark eyes watching him. There was an envelope in front of him, folded nicely with a red seal holding what it inside a secret to all. Sasuke looked up, keeping his hands in his lap.

"What is this?" His parents watched their son's face and it was his father that spoke up first; a rare occasion.

"Sasuke, you are at the age where you can take over a portion of the Uchiha's wealth. But with great power comes with three rules to maintain it. First, education and of course the only best for you, which you have received. The second, power and over the years you have built a reputation that can't be beat; also you are an Uchiha, you are power my son. The third is the key to lock this all together," Sasuke watched his father stop and look over his wife, who's more gentle face smiled at him. When her husband was silence for longer then necessary, she spoke up.

"You need to pass your name down and the only way to do such a thing is through marriage." Sasuke's eyes stayed still, dead but he heard every word they said. He was only seventeen, the last thing he wanted was to be married to a woman he doesn't know. He felt the need to sigh but held it in. "We decided that since your brother married out of the leaf village to a woman in sound, which we still do not fully agree with, we want you to marry within village limits." Sasuke's eyes glanced down at the envelope again.

"This is who I am to marry?" Was all he asked before his mother nodded stiffly.

"We believe you two make a good match, she is good looking and her quiet side with not overrun your outgoing side." Sasuke opened it slowly and saw the name. He read a bit and knew of this girl, he wanted to protest. "The Hyuga family is still a growing branch, but strong."

Sasuke folded the sheet and looked up. "And if I disagree with your choice?" Both his parents looked at each other but it was his father that spoke.

"You make me proud and honour me as a son but if you do not go through with this, then all the things that made me proud me nothing." Sasuke's heart sank as he nodded and left, taking the envelope with him.

Sasuke rounded the corner in a rush and crashed into someone. He grabbed them before they could fall. "Thank you," Sasuke went to say thank you but that's when his eyes focused. He sized up a blonde boy with deep blue eyes and was wearing orange from head to toe. He blinked a few times, taking aback from this guy's informal dress. "Sorry that I ran into you, I wasn't watching where I was going. This place is so huge, I'm afraid I got lost."

Sasuke smiled and cocked his head to the side. "What are you looking for?"

He smiled. "Well, who actually," Sasuke nodded, crossing his arms. "I'm looking for Sasuke, do you know where I can find him?" Sasuke looked off, weighing the pros and cons of this introduction.

"Well now, that depends, he's a very busy man."

The blonde chuckled. "So I heard, the other's also told me he is very selfish and uses tactics to get away from everyone." Sasuke nodded slowly, a smile forming.

"Oh? Sounds like he can be an offal man then."

"I know right!" The blonde said, leaning forward. "But I was warned he is also very handsome, I don't think I'll be able to concentrate," He laughed honestly. Sasuke blinked again, shocked that this guy could be so honest to someone he has never met and looking for. But this blonde seemed to be outgoing and sweet, Sasuke grinned evilly.

"Tell you what, I have things to do right now but maybe if you give me the message, I can pass it down." The blonde clapped his hands together and cheered.

"Oh that would be so great of you! Well see, I was hired as his personal assistant because his parents want me to organize his life." The blonde scratched behind his head and laughed and Sasuke seemed confused for this guy is organized? He checked him out again, slowly. The blonde had his left shoe untied, pants and shirt were wrinkled and his hair was a wild mess.

"I'll pass that message down, um..."

"Naruto." Sasuke nodded and grinned again.

"Naruto," He confirmed as he walked off, loving the ring of his name as it danced off his tongue.

Naruto came around the corner and saw someone cleaning, perfect, he thought. He ran over, half tripping and he saw the cause of it. His damn shoe laces came undone again! He ignored it as he half tripped over to the woman, who turned before he could call out.

"Hi, I'm Naruto, I just started here. I'm suppose to see Sasuke." She giggled at him, he wondered why. Naruto looked over his shoulder when he heard a stampede of people coming. When he saw her move over and bow, he copied until he saw the raven haired man. He was around men in black kimonos, he wondered why. The raven haired man suddenly looked up from his paper and saw him. He smiled. "Oh hey!" He cheered and all the men surrounding the black haired man suddenly unsheathed their swords and the woman dropped to his knees, head low. He looked from her to them and question marks lit around his head. "Whatcha doin'?"

The man stepped forward, motioning they lower their weapons and they did. Naruto still looked confused as the man grinned; god is he gorgeous. Naruto blinked a few more times as he seemed dressed up in silk, a sword by his side and Naruto just wanted to be cleared up .

"Good afternoon Naruto,"

"Hi, what's going on?" He laughed at the confused blonde and shook his head. "Why are you laughing?"

The raven composed himself as he said. "I'm sorry, I was in a bad mood earlier and you got he butt of my angry, of course, since you are so cute I will allow this to slip once." Naruto blinked a few times and he laughed again. "Sorry, but who you are looking for is right here." Suddenly Naruto's face drained as he remembered the conversation from the Uchiha's.

_"He is basically a prince, treat him how you'd treat a prince; if forgotten, you will be punished as if you were a slave." _

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha" When Naruto said nothing, still trying to collect himself from what he did this morning, Sasuke only smiled and said. "Sorry, can't concentrate?" Naruto went to say he can but then he remembered his "handsome" comment and blushed. Sasuke chuckled and then stepped closer, whispering into Naruto's ear. "I'll give you something not to concentrate on later." Naruto stepped back, covering his ear as Sasuke was still grinning, half leaning down.

Naruto shot out an accusing finger and screamed. "You are a horrible person and I don't know I even agreed to this job!" Naruto went to run off but Sasuke straightened and his eyes darkened as he lifted an arm. Naruto was caught by two guards, who twisted him around to face Sasuke. He trembled as Sasuke approached him and with a chilling voice, he said.

"You can leave when I tell you to leave." Naruto's eyes widened and Sasuke smiled as he cocked his head. Naruto became aware of this dark side that lingered behind his eyes, a grinning dare. His legs shook. "I'm rather busy right now but I look forward to working with you in the future; Suzie, send Naruto to his room." Then Naruto was released and Sasuke was gone and Suzie raised her head to stare at him. Naruto fought to keep himself standing as he stared forward and heard her whisper.

"He must like you." Naruto dared to look at her and said.

"What does that mean?" Suzie pulled herself up and added.

"Usually he would have had you beaten nearly to death for even trying to speak when not spoken too." Naruto's face paled; what the hell had he just agreed too?

**-Jun**


	2. Venomous, dangerous Viper

_Hello my beautiful fans and followers! Here comes a chapter of sasuxnaru, I hope you all enjoy; I may have gotten a little carried away. :P _

**Venomous, dangerous Viper **

Naruto sat on the bed in the room he was given. He was blown away. The room was huge with a desk, a large bed, a window that covered a whole wall. He turned around to see his one suitcase by the bed. He shook his head and laughed at how everything was in this room. It was all too perfect; and that's when something caught his eye. There were pictures of all the Hokage's. He got up and looked at them more closely; he smiled, loving how each looked. It was the last one, that took his breath away. He ran his fingers down the slim face as emotion swelled in this throat.

"Sorry," All was he said before the bedroom door opened and closed softly. He jumped and looked over to see Sasuke. He had changed again to a white shirt that lay open, exposing his chest. The silk fabric was also tucked into black pants that were loose fitting. Naruto stepped back, feeling like even though this was deemed his room, he shouldn't be touching anything. Sasuke walked over, to see what Naruto was looking at. "I know I shouldn't have..." He started and Sasuke looked over.

"If these pictures both you, I can ask my maids to take them down." Naruto's eyes widened. "They bother you, don't they?" Naruto wasn't so sure they bothered him as much as he envied them.

"No, that's alright." Sasuke noticed the change in his voice but didn't try to make him too uncomfortable.

"Why are you so quiet? What happened to the outgoing man I met this morning?" Naruto stepped back, shying away. He couldn't get out of his head that he had spoken of Sasuke so informally without knowing he had spoken to Sasuke. Sasuke could kill him, and would have but didn't. His heart banged against his chest when he saw Sasuke's smile. "Just because I'm considered the prince of this household doesn't mean you have to treat me as such."

Naruto had too. "So you're saying I can but not someone else?"

"Yes." He said rather quickly and Naruto added in.

"But if anyone else did treat you as such, say Suzie, you'd beat her to death?" Sasuke caught himself before he agreed. Ah, he thought, he got it now.

"Look, you are the first person my parents hired close to my age; sorry if I teased you and got excited." Naruto stepped back when Sasuke closed in on him. Sasuke walked him right to the wall and slammed both hands by Naruto's side, so he couldn't escape. "And you intrigue me; you even got my attention. You should be honoured."

Suddenly Naruto ducked under his arm and backed up, skipping as he did. Sasuke watched as the blonde dared to move away. Naruto looked for a way to escape but either way he'd have to get past Sasuke.

"Look, I'm honoured but I don't think this is a good job for me." Sasuke's jaw worked and Naruto bent down, not taking his eyes off of him to grab his suitcase. "I'll just leave, maybe there is a better match for you. Sorry for taking so much of your time." Naruto turned away to leave but Sasuke grabbed him by the arm and tossed him onto the bed. Naruto bounced only once before Sasuke was straddling him. "Wait! What are you doing?!"

Sasuke kept there, kneeling on his arms, looking down at his blue eyed friend. "Maybe you didn't hear me the first time, you can go when I tell you that you can. You are mine until I say you aren't." Naruto's rage surfaced and he growled.

"I was hired, I can quit." Sasuke chuckled as he leaned back and crossed his arms over his broad chest.

"Are you really that stupid?" Naruto struggled a little but it was futile. "No one leaves this house until they are told. Same goes for me." Naruto's eyes widened as Sasuke licked his lips. "I'm getting married, not by choice though, I'm much too independent to even consider looking at a woman." Naruto watched Sasuke's face, how his eyes burned into his flesh.

"But you watch me." The raven chuckled darkly as he reached out to touch Naruto's shirt. It was a rare colour for anyone to fashion. He took the zipper between his forefinger and thumb.

"Because you interest me." Naruto watched as the Uchiha began to unzip the front of his sweater. He struggled slightly but when he did, Sasuke's knees dug better into his arms. He flinched. Sasuke zipped to the end and pulled the jacket open to see only a small white tank underneath. It was see through.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked nervously, his body trembled and Sasuke ignored the question and bent over the blonde. He took the small piece of flesh between his teeth and pulled a little. It strung up hard and Naruto made a small noise. Sasuke looked up as he bent over and did the same to the other. "You shouldn't be doing this.." He squeaked.

"I shouldn't be doing a lot of things, doesn't mean I still don't do them." Sasuke's hands snuck up Naruto's shirt and pushed it up to his chin. Naruto watched fearfully as Sasuke licked his flesh, making his body respond more then he would have liked to admit. He would be lying if he said it didn't feel good, it felt too good, that was the problem. Sasuke is like a prince, who could do away with anyone. Naruto's head threw back as he moaned; he was too scared to tell him to stop.

Sasuke kept nibbling on the harden flesh before he slipped a hand down to feel Naruto's erection; it was hot, he smiled. He rubbed over the clothes a few times, watching Naruto jerk every time. The curious raven kissed down Naruto's stomach and to the edge of his pants. While Naruto was too busy in a daydream, Sasuke yanked the barrier down and with a quick movement, he had Naruto's entire length inside his mouth.

Naruto half screamed as he arched his back, so surprised and shocked. He closed his eyes, pleasure taking over, climax so near. He gripped the sheets, half moaning Sasuke's name. Just when he thought he would go over, Sasuke stopped. He pulled back, taking a string over saliva with him. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Naruto stared at him hazily and Sasuke moved closed, taking Naruto's legs onto his shoulders.

The blonde's eyes widened as he went to say he wasn't ready, but Sasuke forced himself in. This time he truly screamed, in which Sasuke had to cover his mouth. Naruto groaned against his meaty hand as Sasuke moved, forcing himself completely in. Naruto felt a tare and the oozing of warmth dripping down his leg. He closed his eyes as Sasuke moaned, breathing heavily. The smell of sweat and metallic filled the room.

"Fuck, you're tight." Sasuke whispered, Naruto turned his head away, embarrassed by the comment. The raven leaned down and when he pulled his hand back, he kissed the blonde, knowing he was in pain. He thrust his tongue inside Naruto's mouth, trying to distract him from any discomfort. When Naruto seemed to calm down a little, Sasuke pulled back to ask, "Is it too late to ask if you are alright?"

"F-Fine." Was all he moaned and Sasuke smiled, sweat forming on his forehead.

"I'm going to let it go inside of you." Was all he said, Naruto couldn't even comment on it, he was drowning in bliss, pleasure. And after a few more thrust, Sasuke did just that, it filled Naruto with both pressure and warmth and soon after, Naruto followed after; he was lost in pleasure.

Sasuke collapsed onto Naruto, both breathing hard, too weak to hold onto each other. Sasuke stared at the blonde, who was staring at him. Suddenly Sasuke leaned up and kissed him softly. Naruto returned it with just as much gentleness. But when Naruto pulled back, Sasuke seemed annoyed.

"Y-You're getting married." He suddenly declared, Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"And?"

"And you can't be doing this with me. I was hired to organize your life, I think I just made it complicated." Sasuke just chuckled as he pinned Naruto by his wrists, who looked up in fear and excitement. Sasuke nudged his entrance again, Naruto shuttered as he found his hips grinding against him. Sasuke leaned forward, his hair falling onto the pale cheek of his blonde and smiled.

"I told you, there are many things I shouldn't do but I still do." His smile widened and Naruto faintly became aware that he would truly never be able to get away now. He was trapped in the grasp of Sasuke Uchiha, much like a mouse in the mercy of venomous, dangerous viper; and my god, Sasuke was dangerous.

**-Jun**

**Fun fact: I hate using the word nipple *shivers* it's so awkward and dirty. That's why I avoided it so much :P **


	3. Inside of You

_Hello my beautiful fans and readers and followers! You are all wonderful and to prove that to you, here is another chapter. If you need more smexiness, let me know. I'm pretty open to this story. _

**Inside of you**

When Naruto awoke, he wasn't surprised to feel the side where Sasuke was, cold. He sat up, looked around and pulled the blankets back. He stood and grabbed for clothes then headed to the window. The sun was coming up, was it really five in the morning? He went to try and sleep more but something caught his eye. He leaned towards the window and saw someone walking out the Uchiha building; he looked closer and saw it was Sasuke.

He wore a white tee shirt and blue shorts. Naruto watched him stretch and suddenly he took off running. From where he stood, he could see that Sasuke would run away, until he was a dot then turn around and run back to the house. He did that three times until he would wake around the building. Naruto scrambled out of his room and down the hall; when he found the stairs, he took them and busted out the front door. He looked around before creeping his way around the corner. Peeking his head out, he saw Sasuke, with his shirt off and his back to Naruto. Naruto kept watching as Sasuke had his sword out and was swinging it down, then across then down again.

He did this for a while until someone came out and they began to spar. Both were skilled and the swords were real, Naruto noticed. The guard that was fighting with Sasuke, swung his arm to protect his face when Sasuke knocked his sword out of his hands. The sword sliced his arm but the guard didn't make any noise, just took it.

"You lack discipline," Sasuke suddenly declared. "You are to teach me and yet I can defeat you within a matter of minutes?" Sasuke laughed and sheathed his sword as he whispered coldly. "Pathetic."

Naruto watched as Sasuke stalked off; that's when Naruto allowed himself to run over to the guard and offer a helping hand. "Are you alright?" He hid his arm.

"Fine. Who are you?" Naruto grinned and said.

"I'm Naruto, I just started here a few weeks ago."

"Started... willingly?" Naruto nodded and the guard stared at him with his mouth open. "Willingly? He is going to eat you alive."

Naruto watched the guard leave to round the corner and he just stood there, feeling like everyone was giving him a warning to leave. But he didn't understand why, yes Sasuke could be selfish, but couldn't anyone who was told from infancy that they will rule the world?

l

Naruto found Sasuke in a room with an older woman. She wore glasses and he was surrounded by books. Sasuke looked uninterested in what she had to say but yet could ask any of her questions. Naruto was impressed when he saw Sasuke stand as her demand as she added.

"Now, speak to me in English, Spanish and French."

Sasuke, without hesitation, stared his eyes and said three perfect accents. "Ma'am, what would you have me say?" Half her lip turned into a smirk. Everything he did was so effortlessly. He breathed any kind of language, moved any kind of fighting style and walked any kind of dance ever invented. He could waltz, tap, salsa, cha cha, hand jive and ballet.

Naruto watched his body move to each step. As his dance teacher would smile in approval, he'd scream "Switch" and in mid air, Sasuke would pick a dance style and by the time he was on the ground, he would be doing the cha cha. Then when he was growing bored, he would be in mid step as he teacher told him to switch and he's start to tap. Naruto couldn't believe what he was up against. Sasuke was truly what some could call frightening.

After lunch, Naruto would notice that is when Sasuke could be in meetings; meetings about what? He would never know because he could never hear beyond the closed doors.

"What are you doing Naruto?" He jumped to see Suzie with a box that caused her arms to shake. Naruto ran over to help her and she smiled at him. "You aren't spying on the young master are you?" Naruto laughed and she followed after. He followed her downstairs, in where he placed the box down and she started to beat the mats that hung on a line. He picked up a stick and copied her.

"Suzie, how long have you been here?"

"Ten years." She said without hesitation and Naruto stopped for a moment then kept going.

"Do you like it?"

"There are things I like about it," she then stopped and smiled at him. "But that's the same with all jobs, isn't it?" He knew she was lying, maybe she was too scared to gossip. Maybe she even thought Naruto could tell on her, he never would.

l

Naruto was leaning forward at his desk, just finishing up the paper work he had gotten when he heard the door open. He lifted his head to see Sasuke walked over to the bed. He sat and patted the side.

"I just need-"

"Now." Naruto got up and walked over but before he could sit, Sasuke tossed him down. Naruto squealed as Sasuke leaned over him, rubbing a leg against his half hard self. Naruto shuttered slightly. "A little birdy told me I have a stalker." Naruto's face paled but Sasuke then smiled, to reassure him that Sasuke wasn't mad in the slightest. "I do not mind if you want to wake up with me at five am, but do not follow me without my permission."

Naruto almost asked why but he stopped himself. Sasuke hated that question, he was never sure how to answer it. Sasuke leaned down to kiss him, taking his thoughts away and within second, Sasuke was trying to remove Naruto's outfit, but Naruto twisted around and pinned Sasuke. The raven seemed to be taken off guard for only a second until Naruto said.

"Tonight, I want to taste you..." Sasuke smiled at the shy request so he laid there and let the blonde do what he wanted. What he did pleased Sasuke more then he would admit. Naruto had different skills then Sasuke had thought. He did things differently, and Sasuke oozed pleasure and he found himself slightly moaning. Naruto looked up at him, surprised that even he could moan. He smiled and sucked in Sasuke's length, letting it hit the back of his throat. Sasuke moaned, grabbing Naruto's hair then he tossed his head back and filled Naruto's mouth. It was hard to swallow for his mouth was already full, but he managed not to choke as he also managed not to bite Sasuke.

Sasuke sat up, taking Naruto into his arms. "Do you also want to take control tonight?" Naruto's eyes widened, that was a request he never heard, him taking control? Naruto nodded and rode Sasuke. He grinded, in which Sasuke's breathing increased. Sasuke even moved his hips a few time. It was different for him to look down on Sasuke; he had a feeling that when Sasuke first had come into his room, or even last week, Sasuke would have never let him take control like this. There was something about this man; this man made of ice that melts away the minute he sees Naruto. He wasn't a rock, Naruto thought as climax neared. No, he was a door. For he closed it on people who he doesn't want to see his soft side. Naruto came to the conclusion that he must have knocked and Sasuke answered. Had he gotten inside? Naruto hoped just a little.

-Jun


	4. Cry me a River

Hello my beautiful fans, readers and followers; I'm back after a long wait. School had me by the throat and pinned against the wall. I got out, when I yelled "Hello groin, meet knee!" So here I am giving my fans what they want and were waiting patiently for:) Also a big thank you for all those nice reviews and encouraging words of support!

**Cry me a River**

The next few weeks, Naruto saw very little Sasuke; he wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. Naruto found himself locking himself in his room and actually doing what he was hired for. He finished two reports when he heard a slight sound. Naruto sat back in his chair and listened again, it sounded like punching? He looked up. Naruto got up from his chair and walked over to his door. He opened it and walked down the hall until he found a flight of stairs and followed them up. Naruto stopped for a few seconds when he made it to the top of the stairs and just listened. His breath held as he looked over to see a dark hall. He swallowed and went to go forward but then suddenly something grabbed his arm. He went to scream but someone covered his mouth.

He was yanked back into the corner as the door at the end of the hall opened. Light flooded into the open area and Naruto trembled as he saw two men walk down the stairs, chatting about, "Protect not torture." What did that mean? Naruto tried to move forward but then he remembered the hand around his mouth. The hand was trembling and after a few more seconds, the hand released his face and Naruto spun around. Suzie stood there, in a white dress and her hair was down. That was different for him to see and as he tried to speak, she shook her head and they went downstairs. Suzie's pace quickened and Naruto struggled to keep up, until they suddenly rounded the corner and Naruto ran right into Suzie.

He shook his head as he heard. "You can never go up there, Naruto." The confused blonde looked at Suzie, who's face was drenched with fear and anxiety. Naruto looked over his shoulder.

"Why-"

Suzie grabbed his face and made him look her way. His eyes widened as she said. "Never Naruto. I don't know what all the Uchiha's have said to you, but you can't. Promise me?" Naruto's reply held on his tongue but one look from her, made him see that this was more serious then he knew.

1

When Naruto tried to go back to his room, he did a 360 and placed his hands behind his back as he went for the front doors. He opened them with his foot and sneaked out as he went to the lake. It was a pretty windy day and Naruto had to keep fixing hair. However, after a while he just stopped, it was futile. As Naruto was standing there, he heard a commotion. One look over his shoulder and he noticed a group of men walking. Naruto stared until he saw someone in the middle; head low, face covered and ... Naruto stared a bit longer until the eyes of the person moved onto Naruto. He jerked back but that's when the guards blocked the person and Naruto turned his look back to the water.

"That's the fiancé." Naruto jumped as he saw man standing next to him. He was tall, quiet and there was some kind of bug flying around his head. Naruto made the attempt to get them but the guy looked over. "Don't you dare." The blonde lowered his hands and said.

"Fiancé?"

The man looked down, but his eyes softened. "Sasuke's, he is getting married in less then a month." Naruto looked down as he sighed. "You knew that, right?" Naruto looked away and started for the house as the man muttered, "You didn't?" Oh Naruto knew, he just thought...Naruto looked up as suddenly the sky became blurry.

1

When Naruto walked through the backdoor, he thought he heard this gasp. He looked over to his left and saw a door; a crack showed how light swept through the back room and down the stairs where Naruto stood. he couldn't help himself, he walked over to the door. He reached out and pulled it open. He saw a single couch with a fire going. He stepped in and looked around. There was a room like this? Something so empty and- Naruto wheeled around when he heard the door close and lock.

Sasuke was leaning against it, head low and Naruto stepped to him then stopped. "Did you see?"

"See?" Naruto repeated and Sasuke looked up, sweat broken across his face. Naruto's eye brows pulled together as he tried to come closer but Sasuke's posture stopped him.

"Yes, see, her." Naruto remembered and nodded. Sasuke swore under his breath and descended on Naruto. He yelped as he lost his footing and Sasuke toppled over him. The flicker from the fire lit up Sasuke's complementation; Naruto's breath held as he heard his Raven mutter. "I'm sorry, shit, sorry, really... I am. I'm so sorry..." Naruto went to ask what he was so upset about but soon Sasuke's lips found his, so no questions would be asked. Sasuke's fingers fiddled with the blonde's belt for a moment then he went in. The whole while, he muttered words of apologize and affection against Naruto's neck. Naruto didn't understand why he did, for he knew from the beginning that he would never be Sasuke's. That was made clear, yet, in despite of all of that, hot tears still rolled down his cheeks.

1

Sasuke sat up in his bed and looked over to his side. The bed was made up and Naruto was gone. He wasn't used to being left alone, he was usually the one doing it. Sasuke pulled himself out of bed and walked to the bathroom; his eye caught his reflection and he stopped to look. His dark hair was tussled and he had slight bangs under his eyes. His body seemed too lean but he flexed slightly cracked a grin to the show of muscles. He then started to turn and noticed his back side of him; Sasuke lost it.

1

Naruto came into Sasuke's room and noticed slightly the silence that was inside as he walked in. He heard the shower going so he thought about just sitting on the bed to wait for him. But as he was going too, Naruto noticed how the bathroom door was wide open as he went to go see if maybe Sasuke was almost done. He gasped as he poked his head through. He noticed the large mirror, shattered and the glass was all over the floor. Naruto looked over to see Sasuke sitting on the floor in the shower, legs bent and held his hands between his legs. That's when Naruto noticed how there was blood mixing with the water so he ran over, half cursing when he stepped on a piece of glass.

Naruto went to say something but at first didn't know what to say so he just took hold of Sasuke's hand. There was small pieces of glass in betted into his skin and it was sliced good but not deep. Naruto opened his mouth to share the news but then noticed something. He reached out and ran gentle fingers under the fresh, infected welts on Sasuke's back. The blonde went to say words of comfort but that's when Sasuke grabbed the back of Naruto's neck and yanked him into the shower. He went to scream something but Sasuke just kissed him, deeply.

Naruto's words vanished as he was pushed up against the wall by a very naked Sasuke. Naruto did something he has never done first, he just reached out and grabbed Sasuke, who moaned into the kiss. He broke it and rested his forehead against Naruto's collar bone as Naruto's fingers moved up slowly and down firmly onto his silk skin. Sasuke breathed something but when Naruto tried to ask what he said, Sasuke jerked back and kissed Naruto so hard, he made Naruto clonk his head against the wall.

"Sasuke-" He mumbled through the kiss but he wouldn't have it. He pushed him harder and Naruto managed to turn his head. "You're hurt-" Sasuke rolled his eyes as he tore at Naruto's clothing and covered his flesh with Sasuke's. "Sasuke wai-"

There was no waiting in this game. No time out's and absolutely no stopping.


End file.
